warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyekka Master
Fusion Core Pressure Point Fusion Core ?% Flow Fusion Core }} The Hyekka Master is a Grineer unit who can summon Hyekka, vicious quadruped cats that will attack their master's enemies. Tactics * The Hyekka Master likes to stay slightly at range from enemies, using her summoned Hyekka to charge while she fires her Ignis from a distance. * She has three distinct animations for attacks, summoning/commanding Hyekka, firing her Ignis, and throwing a bomb. ** When telling her Hyekka to attack, she swings her arm in a circle and points in the direction of the enemy. This is a fairly long animation, giving an opening for attack. Staggering her will stop the animation, but the Hyekka will still attack the target. ** When firing the Ignis, she will strafe around opponents, much like a Heavy Gunner. She fires randomly and swings her arm around, covering a large area but not hitting the initial target much. ** When throwing a firebomb, she will slightly pause and use her hand that is not holding the ignis to attack. The bomb looks much like a Latcher but explodes on contact with an enemy or environmental object. *** The bombs will leave behind an area of fire, much like the Battle Damage/Self-Destruct Environmental Hazards. This lasts for a short period of time and will damage all enemy units while not affecting her allies or herself. The field also has a guaranteed fire proc on whoever steps within it, which refreshes while the subject continues to linger within the field. *** Previously, ''all ''units - her allies, Hyekka and even herself - were affected by this attack, until later patches addressed this. This bug still persists in Invasion missions where Grineer are the allied faction. * Hyekka Masters will replace their Hyekka very quickly upon their death, summoning between two and four Hyekka. This is usually followed by their animation to send the Hyekka to attack a target. * Hyekka Masters have highly sophisticated sensors that allow them to hunt and tame Feral Kavat, which have natural invisibility. As such, they are capable of detecting enemies with stealth, adding a further danger to some missions. * They are easily found on Phobos. * They were added into the game with . Trivia * In Devstream 61 this enemy was referred as Crazy Cat Lady. * Hyekka Masters can occasionally be heard whistling the song 'Three Blind Mice'. Bugs *Hyekka spawned under a Mind Controlled Hyekka Master will become hostile again when the duration ends or if the Hyekka Master dies even when Mind Control is still in effect. *Hyekka under the effects of a Vauban's Bastille ability will become untargetable by normal means, leaving them nigh-invulnerable while suspended in the air. *Hyekka Masters can inflict damage to themselves and allies with their bombs, including tenno in invasion and infestation missions. See Also Drahk Master - A similar unit that controls Drahk Hyekka - The cat-like animal controlled by the Hyekka Master Category:Update 18 Category:Enemies Category:Grineer